


Konoha's drabbles

by Kashiira



Series: Children from Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Série de drabbles prenant place dans ma série Children from Konoha...





	1. Un petit service...

— J’ai besoin de ton aide.

Le poing de Gai s’immobilise à quelques centimètres du poteau d’entrainement. Si le nouveau venu n’a pas cherché à masquer son approche, il a à peine entendu sa requête. Le garçon laisse ses bras retomber le long de ses hanches avant de se retourner. Genma se tient quelques pas derrière lui, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il relève les yeux et son cadet voit à quel point c’est difficile pour lui.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il l’a croisé à l’hôpital. Soutenu par un jeune homme intimidant,couvert de pansements, il paraissait plus mort que vif. À présent, il paraît en meilleure forme mais ce n’est qu’une impression.

Son regard semble mort.

Gai voudrait tendre les mains vers lui, le serrer contre lui comme son père le fait quand il ne se sent pas bien ou pas à la hauteur. Mais il n’ose pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il voudrait retrouver le Genma d’avant la guerre, celui qui riait tranquillement devant ses éclats enthousiastes. Qui voyait la timidité cachée derrière son attitude et qui se contentait de l’accepter tel quel malgré ses bizarreries.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire... alors, à la place, il tend un pouce victorieux et s’exclame :

— Mon ami ! La glorieuse force de notre jeunesse t’illumine ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Mon aide t’es toute acquise !

— Frappe-moi.

_Quoi ?_

Toute la superbe de Gai s’envole devant le ton plat de son ami.

— Que... Genma ?

Il remarque que les doigts de son vis-à-vis agrippent le bas de son t-shirt. Tremblent aussi...

— Tu as entendu... Frappe-moi !

Le garçon recule d’un pas, lui qui n’a jamais battu en retraite face à un adversaire.

— Non !

— Pourquoi ?

La question fuse sans un temps d’attente, ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

— Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Genma ne lui laisse pas le loisir de parler ou d’hésiter d’avantage. Sa jambe part et seuls les réflexes de Gai lui permettent d’éviter de prendre son pied dans la figure.

— Que...

Son compagnon poursuit son attaque et, bientôt, le garçon se laisse prendre par les mouvements familiers. Combien de fois se sont-ils entrainés ensemble ? Gen est un peu plus lent que d’habitude, ses blessures le font souffrir. Gai esquive l’attaque avant de passer à l’offensive. Et, là, sans prévenir, Genma se fige devant son poing, les yeux écarquillés. Paralysé face au danger.

Le choc l’envoie rouler à plusieurs pas.

Horrifié, Gai le rejoint en courant. Son aîné se redresse et secoue la tête, sa pommette rougie gonfle déjà. Il grimace et sa main se pose quelques instants sur son ventre, là où, sous ses vêtements, se cachent des blessures que le garçon ne peut que deviner.

— On recommence, dit-il d’un ton décidé.

— Mais...

— On recommence ! Jusqu’à ce que je ne panique plus quand tu me frappes !

Gai ouvre la bouche pour protester avant de s’interrompre. Il croise le regard décidé de son ami, constate le pli entêté qu’a pris sa bouche. À la place, il lui tend la main pour l’aider à se relever.

— Très bien, mon ami. Nous nous entrainerons ensemble.

Genma se contente de hocher la tête mais ses épaules tendues se relâchent quelque peu.

* * *

 

(Plus tard, ce jour-là, Gai recevra la visite d’un Raidou passablement irrité face aux ecchymoses de Genma.

Le lendemain, cependant, quand son ami le rejoint sur le terrain d’entrainement, il ne se défile pas. Jour après jour, ils poursuivent leurs échanges et peu à peu, Genma cesse de se figer. Il reprend la maîtrise de sa vie même s’il se cache derrière des sourires vides...

Gai ne désespère pas pour autant de lui rendre sa joie de vivre.)


	2. L'attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prend place tout à la fin des Enfants de Konoha. Namiko attend que son petit frère sorte du coma. Elle n'est pas la seule.

_Mon petit frère..._

Namiko s’immobilise dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Genma dort – elle refuse d’appeler son état d’inconscience un coma ! –, la respiration laborieuse, soutenue par l’oxygène qui l’aide à maintenir ses poumons blessés en fonction.

Les jutsus médicaux font leur œuvre.

La jeune femme est épuisée. Les premiers jours, elle est restée au chevet de son cadet, avant de devoir reprendre son travail. Au moins, elle est sur place, elle peut passer le voir quand elle en ressent le besoin. Elle a ignoré du mieux qu’elle a pu les garçons qui attendent dans le couloir mais celui qui est assis aux côtés de son petit frère... elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

— Raidou...

Il lève la tête, prend un air coupable et fait mine de se lever. La jeune femme lui adresse un signe de la main pour l’en empêcher. Plus que quiconque, il a le droit de se tenir là. Sans lui, Genma serait mort.

Plus d’une fois.

— Je suis contente que tu veilles sur lui.

Il lui rend son regard avec gravité avant de secouer la tête.

— Il n’a plus besoin que je le protège, Namiko... Tu aurais dû le voir.

Son expression ne s’allège pas pour autant. L’ainée des Shiranui le rejoint auprès de son petit frère. Il a raison. Genma a tenu sa place dans la tragédie qui a précédé la fuite d’Orochimaru.

Il n’a que douze ans...

Mais il a connu une guerre, la torture. Il a surmonté ses traumatismes.

Ce n’est plus un enfant.

— Il va bientôt se réveiller.

C’est plus une question qu’une affirmation. Namiko baisse les yeux sur les doigts de Raidou, entrelacés à ceux de Genma. Presque malgré elle, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle ne pourra pas toujours veiller sur son frère mais celui-ci ne manquera pas d’amis. Dans le couloir, les deux garçons se trouvent toujours là.

— Oui. Bien sûr qu’il va se réveiller. Tu lui manquerais trop, sinon.

Un silence confortable retombe sur la chambre. Ils n’ont plus qu’à attendre…


End file.
